The Sky Cries
by HarvestMoonClassics
Summary: My half of an art trade with askwilliamdunbar who simply requested a feelsy Willita fiction. I hope you like it! Warning:It takes place in a little bit of an AU, one where essentially Evolution never happened and Xana was gone at the end of season 4. Also this is years in the future where they're both young adults


A young man sits alone at the counter of a bar. Despite being a Scotsman he never cared for alcohol, it tasted like swamp water and burned going down. Plus he never enjoyed the feeling of not being in control of himself…He wasn't at the bar to drink. This was his night job and he was on a brief break before his shift ended. Finishing off the cola-they used it for mixed drinks-he had poured himself he paid and started to clean up

The only people left in the bar were either too drunk to realize where they where or had no where else to go. The man shooed them out as nicely as he could-which wasn't very since people seem to get stubborn when they've had a few. He tells his boss he's leaving and puts his coat on, he can hear the rain falling on the sidewalk from the window but it seems to be only a light drizzle. He decides against a taxi.

The sky seems to cry, but who is it crying for

A young woman sits alone at a cubicle in an office. Despite being a free spirit this is where she ended up working. With her affinity for math she made the perfect accountant. She never cared much for jobs such as this but it payed well and she had already been promoted a couple of times. It was comfortable and consistent. She put the last of her files away, taking her time as she was the only one left anyway.

She had stayed late to finish some paperwork, and to try to wait out the storm which had now slowed down considerably. The woman knew it would be a nightmare to try and find a taxi at this hour since most bars where closing and the intoxicated citizens of Paris would be unable to drive themselves home. She decided to walk, her apartment wasn't far from here.

Fate is a fickle thing, but everyone seems to get a second chance

A young man walks home in the rain which has started to fall heavier by the minute, he holds his coat tightly to his body but since it's soaked it doesn't seem to do him any good as far as warmth goes. Suddenly he hears a scream, immediately he goes to investigate and he can't believe what he sees.

Sometimes the world is so big yet so small

A young woman tries to fight off a mugger who pushes her to the ground and pulls out a gun. He threatens her at gunpoint demanding everything she has. But she's right in front of her apartment building so she tries to escape. The gun goes off and she braces for impact but it doesn't come, a bullet lands harmlessly next to her as she looks up.

How is it possible for us to meet again, like this

A young man catches a mugger off guard, he knocks him to the ground and snatches the gun. He turns to the familiar pink haired woman and helps her up, idly wondering if she remembers him. There's no time for that though, they need to escape before the mugger regains his senses

"We need to get out of here" he urges taking the woman's hand.

Am I a hero yet? Or am I still the villain

"This is my building, we can go inside" she replies to an old classmate and friend she recognizes easily. He pulls her inside with a sense of urgency and she gives him directions to her room. Once inside the dark haired man calls the police and reports the mugging. When he puts the phone down the woman has what appears to be coffee ready for the two of them and a small smile on her face.

How is it I missed you so much, without even noticing

"It's been a while, hasn't it William?" She says softly inviting him to sit with her on the couch as if he wasn't muddy and soaking wet, though he supposes she isn't much better currently. Mostly he's surprised she recognizes him from what little interaction they've had in the past. Though, he supposes if you get almost killed by someone enough times their face is probably etched into your memory.

Should I start with Hello or I'm sorry?

"Yeah, I guess it has" William can't help but smile, taking a seat next to her "It's good to see you again, Aelita" they both freeze at the seemingly innocent phrase, this isn't the first time he's said that before. Aelita recovers first mixing some sugar into her drink "How do you like your coffee?" she asks nonchalantly and William wonders how she can be so casual around him. "I'm sorry" he can't help but blurt out as a rush of memories come to him "I'm so sorry Aelita"

I can block everyone out but you, you make my walls crumble

"Sorry for saving me?" She asks with a chime like laugh though she knows very well what he means "That was years ago William, it's perfectly ok" the pinkette wraps a gentle arm around the broken man "I just…never apologized before. I didn't want to face you after what I did" he admits and her smile falters slightly "I didn't exactly give you a chance"

Even angels make mistakes

"…I like my coffee black" he finally answers her question after a few moments of silence and takes a sip "thank you" she nods "no problem, thank you for saving me earlier" he gives her a small smile. "What have you been up to lately, pink" he uses his old nickname for her and she laughs again "Nothing and everything I guess" she says "I finished school and got a job, a nice apartment. But I feel like I haven't done anything I wanted to"

"Oh, sorry and happy to hear that?" he let out an amused laugh "sometimes you just have to take chances" William shrugs. "And how did that work out for you" he knew she was just asking what he had done since Kadic but it still hit a little too close to home. "I don't think i've really accomplished anything either, though I never quite knew what I wanted…how's Einstein by the way" Aelita bit her lip at the mention of Jeremie "We broke up, we had a fight and that was it. I mean we made up but it was…we just both knew that it was done" William nodded understandingly "Sometimes it's better to have a friend instead"

The sky cries for us I think

A young man and woman, two friends chat the night away. They learn everything new and old about each other that they never knew. Red puffy eyes from sneaky tears and sore cheeks from wide smiles. Lips connect for the first time like they had a million times before. Both and yet neither are surprised.

It cries out to us to find our happiness

Shy smiles and flushed cheeks. Another kiss and murmured confessions. This entire time, what they were searching for. It was right in front of them and yet something was in the way. But not anymore. Two halves of one whole have finally been joined together.

For us to find each other


End file.
